At the Stroke of One
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: “Derek, the art of dancing can’t be mastered in one night. Sally won’t be impressed unless you take this seriously.” She chided. She was sure that Derek rolled his eyes, but since the room was dark, it was hard to tell. Implied Dasey


**I was listening to the song sway, and this one shot popped into my head. I figured that I would put something out, while you guys are waiting for chapter 6 of What if We Kiss. It's coming, I promise you. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, but I do like the idea.**

_

* * *

_

**When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more**

**Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me**

**Sway by Michael Buble**

* * *

Casey made her way down the stair case, her eyes glued to the clock; one a.m. A figure was waiting for her leaning against the couch. She was out of her mind for doing this. At least he was paying her; either with his money or Edwin's depending on his current financial situation.

"Couldn't we do this at a more decent hour of the day?" She snapped at him.

"No, if anyone found out that I was doing this, my reputation would be ruined." He retorted. "And you're getting paid for this, so no complaining." Her eyes narrowed as he smirked.

"Fine." Happiness wasn't evident in her voice.

"So let's start then, the sooner I learn this, the better."

"Derek, the art of dancing can't be mastered in one night. Sally won't be impressed unless you take this seriously." She chided. She was sure that Derek rolled his eyes, but since the room was dark, it was hard to tell.

"Whatever."

"Do you want to impress her or not?" Casey's hand found a place on her hip.

"If I didn't want to impress her, would I have come to you?" It was a sensitive subject for him.

"Alright, put one hand on my hip," She guided his hand gracefully. "And the other in my hand." Her soft hands found his rough ones, probably from all the hockey, she assumed.

"Like this?" Derek asked awkwardly.

"Yeah." She answered. "I'm going to lead at first, and then I'll let you try." They moved awkwardly for a couple steps.

"Derek, you got to hold me closer, I'm not going to bite. Otherwise it will mess up the flow of the movements." She felt her breath catch as he suddenly pulled her closer.

"Like this?" Derek repeated. Casey couldn't find the words, but simply nodded.

"Dance is linked to passion. Pretend that I'm Sally, and dance with the passion you have for her." Derek took in the instructions.

They started dancing again; it was still awkward at first, after stepping on Casey feet several times, he thought he was starting to get the hang of it.

"Alright, that's good. Now I'm going to let you lead. Do whatever you want to, and I'll follow." She said. Derek started out slow, but worked his way up. She had to admit that she was waiting for him to do something stupid, but he did no such thing. He even dared to do some turns, and one or two dips. After awhile, Casey started to match his steps without even thinking. She got caught up in Derek's eyes that seemed to twinkle as they moved together. He ended their little dance with a low dip and brought her up, landing her face inches from his. Her hands rested on his shoulders, but she couldn't bring any part of her body to move.

"Well, you're ready." She said softly. She brought herself to back away from his figure. "Sally will be impressed." She turned her back to him, expecting him to make a break to his room.

"Case, thanks." She let out a soft sigh. It was good to hear those words every once and a while. She felt his body right behind her.

"But I broke up with Sally a week ago." She froze. Sally was the only reason that he had asked her to teach him how to dance in the first place. If he broke up with her that meant…She turned around only to find an empty dance floor.

* * *

**A.N.- I thought it was cute. It was just a bunny trail, that I had to follow. If I do more song fics, in the future, I'm not going to put the lyrics among the story. The next chapter of What if We Kiss will probably be up maybe this weekend. Please Review.**

**-RGT-**


End file.
